1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display panel, and organic light emitting display device including said panel, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the information society develops, display devices for displaying an image are being increasingly required in various forms, and in recent years, various display devices such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), and Organic Light Emitting Display Devices (OLEDs) have been utilized. Such a display device includes a display panel corresponding to the display device.
Meanwhile, a plurality of pixels is positioned in a display panel, and the pixel may be divided into red, green, blue and white sub pixels. The sub pixels may use color filters which limit a wavelength of specific light or move a wavelength band of light in each sub pixel, in order to implement a color. Meanwhile, a light leakage may occur with two or more colors of light or a stitch spot if there is an emission of light reflected to a neighboring sub pixel, which should not emit light. Hence, color and emission level may be changed. Therefore, a technique for blocking a light leakage in a sub pixel where light is not emitted is required.